Eifersucht
by Schwarze-Kaninchen
Summary: Si on pouvait reprocher à Katsuki un défaut bien particulier ça serai bien la jalousie.


**_Hi guys !_**

 ** _Dans mon dernier Os je vous disais que je ferais d'autre écrits sur le fandom de My hero academia et le voila :3 intitulé Eifersucht ( jalousie en allemand Ps : je sais pas mais chui grave a fond sur l'allemand ces temps ci xD ) et bien sure sur le *marque une petite pause*_**

 ** _LE KATSU DEKU *0*_**

 ** _Faudrait que je me calme sur ces deux la – mais il sont trop mignons c'est impossible :c_**

 ** _( je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai apporté des modifications à cet Os car je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon travaille et étant donné que c'était bourré de fautes enfin, j'en suis sure qu'il y en a " encore " ._. car franchement j'suis nulle en ortho ;-; Bref j'éspére avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu améliorer la ponctuation et l'orthographe de ce texte :c Ps: Aoki Yukiko si tu passes par la n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis :'3 Merci et désolééééé )_**

 ** _Si vous voulez me proposer quelques autres couples n'hésitez surtout pas :3 mais en Mp ( message privé ) si vous tenez a le faire x) ( je suis une grosse tête en l'air genre ça rentre par la et ça sort de l'autre ) du coup j'ai tendance a oublier -3-_**

 ** _je tiens a préciser que cette Os est basé sur mon chouchou du moment *-* Katsuki :3_**

 ** _Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla u.u_**

 ** _Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .Evidemment, Tch._**

 ** _Couple : Katsuki Bakugou x Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Yaoi_**

 ** _Raiting : T ( justifié par le langage de Bakugou :c )_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

-Oy ,mec . Bon tu m'expliques ce qui se passe maintenant ?

« Expliquer ? » ce mot n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans la tête d'une certaine furie aux cheveux blond .L'expression très contrarié flagrante sur son visage, il fronçait les sourcilles face à la déclaration très déplacée qu'on venait de lui faire comme du genre wtf ?

Assit sur l'herbe, qui à ce moment la trouver forte intéressante à contempler, fuyait du regard celui rouge foncé du roux, il finit par répondre d'un simple court et efficace :

\- Ta gueule.

Kirishima soupira longuement face à la tète de mule qui lui servait d'ami (ouais sachant pertinemment que Bagukou ne l'avouera jamais de son coté ) nulle contrarié par l'insulte que venait de lui faire celui ci .Pourtant il s'y attendait pour deux raison :déjà Katsuki en à rien à faire des autres et la deuxième c'est qu'il avait un gros problème d'égo surdimensionné ça surprenait personne mais vu dans quel état il était :le visage tartiné de crème de gâteau crème Mixa ,les cheveux garnis de nutella masque cacao, sa chemise taché de caramel fashion tendance ,donc d'âpres la situation Kirishima n'eut guère le choix de procéder ainsi.

-Ok mais juste un truc, tu devrais commencer à te demander pourquoi tu es jaloux de Todor-

Avant que le roux ai put finir sa phrase il eu une révélation, tout est clair maintenant un sourire malicieux se traçait sur son visage qui finit par éclater de rire lorsqu'il vu Katsuki le fixait d'un regard qui lui promettait un châtiment pire que la mort .C'était hilarant.

\- Déjà de un je ne suis pas jaloux de ce connard qui sers de glaçon fourré dans un congélateur bordel de merde ! et de deux pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme un con ?!

-C'est bon mec je t'ai percé Hahahahaha » Finit t'il par lâcher entre deux pouffés

-Pardon ?!

De plus en plus contrarié par les sous entendus de cet idiot de Kirishima, Katsuki se demandait vraiment s'il ne se foutait pas carrément de sa gueule ? Et comment ça « Jaloux ? » Allo ! Ce con racontait que des conneries d'abord, ce n'est pas de ça faute si ce bâtard de Todoroki n'arrête pas d'interférer la ou ça ne le regarde pas.

Déjà, il aurait jamais du y aller à cette putain de sortie pour allait piqueniquer avec des bestioles et de la merde de cheval qui fouette ,( c'est beau la compagne) aujourd'hui leur professeur principale autrement dit Aizawa a emmené les élèves faire une sortie scolaire en montagne .Le professeur en avait jugé que les faire sortir a l'air libre ne le ferait pas de mal au contraire et comme le travaille de héro pouvait être épuisant et pénible il pouvait bien leur faire une fleur.

Cette idée n'enchantait pas du tout le blond, celui qui l'avait entrainé était Kirishima qui lui avait sois disant dit que ce serait amusant mais plutôt son cul ouais, comme si faire" mumuse" avec des imbéciles heureux allait égayer sa putain de journée.

Il avait juré de ne plus jamais l'écouter tiens, bon il n y avait pas que lui sa mère avait faillit l'assommer avec l'aspirateur tant qu'il refusait aussi, putain quand est-ce qu'on lui foutra la paix ? Bordel.

Mais ce que Katsuki ne voulait pas avouer, c'est qu'il y avait ne autre raison qui l'avait poussé à y aller.

Deku.

Todoroki.

Putain !

Il était hors de question de savoir Deku et l'autre fichu glaçon ensemble, bon cet espèce de crétin sera surement avec la miss anti gravité et le coincé des boules sauf que...Il avait toujours eu cette manie de l'observer du coin de l'œil, tch. Et Todoroki était dans la ligne rouge, une menace et puis merde.

Deku toujours la pour foutre la merde .Non pas comme si il en avait a foutre de cette saloperie, Un être de deuxième classe sans alter . Non jamais , Juste que .. Voila parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il veut et que si ce connard de Todoroki se rapproche de Deku il lui ferait payer au cent dupes c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre !

Ce fut donc pour une raison aussi grotesque que celle-ci qu'il les accompagna, avec tout la volonté titanesque dont il a du faire preuve .Sauf que, voila la journée ne s'est pas vraiment passé...comme on l'espérait.

D'abord, Il s'était levé a 5h du matin.

C'était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent a 6h du matin devant le lycée pour y aller en bus scolaire, il a attendu presque une heure le temps que tout le monde arrivent pour partir.

L'idée de leur exploser la tète dans un mixeur aux retardateurs ne manqua pas a Katsuki mais il s'était retenu.

Ensuite ils sont monté dans le bus et ils ont démarré mais le trajet ne dura même pas 30 minute qu'une panne surgit.

Et sa mère le carrossier a qui on avait fait appel pour réparer la panne a faillit se prendre un coup de boule parce qu'il avait osé supposé qu'il avait une tête de coincé a froncer les sourcil tout le temps en rigolant le con, et qui a la fin il s'était comme même pris le coup de boule dans sa gueule, chose qui avait mérité la réprimande du prof et l'exaspération de Kirishima mais Katsuki n'en avait littéralement rien a battre.

Ils ont reprit la route et aucun autre incident ne s'était produit durant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, au début tout s'était passé normalement tout le monde installaient les chaises les tables , la nourriture ext .. dans la joie et la bonheur, mais lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur annoncer de pratiquer un exercice physique, il s'arrêtèrent.

-Personne n'aura le droit de manger tant que vous n'aurez pas couru toute l'allée et mettez vous à deux.

Et c'est ainsi que les jeunes apprentis héros formait des groupe de deux par deux, le blond cherchait des yeux le rouge mais il vit qu'il était partit faire équipe avec Denki le salopard. L'idée lui est soudainement venue de faire équipe avec Deku, il tourna la tête et le trouva faire équipe avec…Todoroki.

Il avait eu la désagréable sensation d'un pincement au niveau de la poitrine il avait eu tellement les boules qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire manifester son Alter.

A la fin, il fit équipe avec la meuf bizarre qui ressemble a un crapaud qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtait pas le fixer tout le long que dura le footing , Katsuki ne lui fit aucune réflexion trop concentré sur Deku et l'autre merdeux , c'est-à-dire les faits et gestes, les sous entendus ,la posture, tout, mais le pire.

Deku avait choisit Todoroki et pas lui.

Et puis merde ! C'était quoi cette sensation ?

Mais bon le bordel vient seulement qu'après.

Ils étaient tous essoufflés par l'exercice, et comme promis ils partirent s'installer prés de la table ou un buffet succulent les attendaient .Viande, poisson, plusieurs plats japonais, des Onigiri _(1)_ , des dessert , ext… Y'avais même du Nutella, un vrai palet qui ne les laisser pas insensible surtout à des gloutons comme eux .

One ,

Two,

Three.

Et la bataille commença ! Âpres le signal de Aizawa qui leur disait de ne pas se faire prier, il se jetèrent tous sur le festin présenté sous leur nez, Katsuki se disait qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien tout compte fait, la nourriture sauve toujours tout en général sauf à un détail prés.

Comme il surveillait toujours les sois disant « tourtereaux » la bas, il vit Todoroki se baissait sous la table semblant attraper quelque chose Katsuki fit semblant de faire tomber sa fourchette et observa ce qu'il faisait, il vit sa main se diriger vers ? Hein ? QUOI ? WTF ?! Vers…vers la cuisse de Deku .C'est quoi ce Bordel ? C'était de trop,il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire, il n'allait comme même pas laisser un obsédé toucher Deku .Rectification SON Deku.

Donc, il se releva instinctivement de la table et BOOM ! Il lança une assiette de tarte sur la face de Todoroki.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! , répliqua Todoroki avec colère.

\- 'Toi' qu'est ce que tu fais ?! , répliqua Katsuki encore plus violemment.

-Hein ?

\- Mec calme toi !, intervient Kirishima.

Izuku, lui regarda la scène stupéfait. Visiblement personne ne comprenait ce qui se passe a part le blond qui était satisfait de son chef d'œuvre jusqu'à qu'il vit la main de l'entarté tenant une fourchette. Ah merde, ce n'était que ça… légèrement gêné par son imagination qu'il lui avait joué des tours il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était tordue a ce point mais c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Izuku .Bordel. Tous était choqués de cette scène ils se demandaient si Katsuki n'avais pas perdu la boule par hasard.

Mais bon Shouto n'allait pas en rester la et lança une autre assiette de nourriture destiné au blond mais celui-ci esquiva, laissant une pauvre victime se prendre l'assiette à sa place …

\- BATAILLE DE BOUFFE !,cria Denki.

Et s'est ainsi que c'est partit en cacahuète voyant que le blond allait recommencer a se battre avec Shouto-kun, Kirishima l'emmena loin.

Voila ce qui expliqua l'état vestimentaire de Katsuki et le pourquoi du comment.

Sauf que maintenant il était la assit à entendre le roux rire aux éclats qui était visiblement plié par terre, ce qui ne faisait qu'engendrer sa colère, mais tout à coup Kirishima se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçu au loin une silhouette familière.

-Je te laisse frère, bonne chance.

Il s'inclina poliment avant de partit à toute vitesse, le blond se demandait de qu'elle mouche l'a piqué pour réagir ainsi.

-Kacchan ?

Ah voila donc pourquoi, il se retourna reconnaissant Deku, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux il détourna vite le regard et décida de ne pas lui répondre, qu'est ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Rien.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu réagis bizarrement depuis ce matin…tu es sure que ça va ?

Alors comme ça il l'avait remarqué ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? , dit-il 'un ton sec et froid.

-Tu as un problème avec Todoroki ? , répliqua timidement Izuku sans tenir compte de ses paroles.

-C'est toi mon problème.

Il avait lâché ça comme ça âpres tout c'est de ça faute tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment voyant que le vert lui lança un regard effaré qui demandait à développer ce qu'il sous entendait, mais au lieu de lui répondre il se leva exaspéré, tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était qu'on lui foute la paix.

-Laisse tomber.

Il commença a s'éloigna d'Izuku sauf que ce dernier en avait décidé autrement, il le rattrapa et mit son emprise sur son poignet l'empêchant de partir.

-Attend, ne pars pas comme ça explique moi !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ni à t'expliquer quoi que ce soit t'as pigé ? tu devrais retourner chez Todoroki , il est très fort je sais que tu l'admire tellement parce qu'il a un Alter qui en jette et il a un meilleur caractère contrairement au mien , donc maintenant je te demanderais de me foutre la paix est-ce que c'est claire ?!

Izuku fronçait les sourcils a chaque paroles prononcés, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond pensait ainsi alors qu'il avait tout faux.

-Tu dis ça comme si nous sortons ensemble alors que c'est loin d'être le cas !

-Ouais c'est ça je te crois, répondit-il avec ironie, c'est pour ça , ajouta-t'il avec colère, que t'ai h24 collé a lui comme si il était ta mère , tu fais équipe avec lui ,tu passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres ( il aurait voulu préciser qu'avec lui* mais il se retient) et la t'ose me mentir en plus connard ?!

-Tu exagère Kacchan .

Bon il l'avoue c'est vrai, mais ces temps ci il sentait qu'il se rapprochait plus de Todoroki que de lui.

-N'empêche t'as fais équipe avec lui qu'avec moi tout a l'heur donc ferme ta gueule! cria-t-il cette fois avec colère.

A mesure que Kacchan parlait, Izuku comprit enfin qu'il était jaloux, ça lui faisait quelque chose .Une chaleur inexplicable qui grandissait en lui et lui réchauffer la poitrine.

-Si je n'avais pas fait équipe avec toi, je pensais que tu allait te mettre avec Kirishima et que peu être... tu ne voudrais pas et que tu me repousserais, et n'inverse pas les rôles ( Il baissa les yeux gêné, les joues teintés au rose et se tortilla les pousses. ) c'est toi que j'admire et ceci depuis que nous sommes tout petits peu importe ton caractère je l'ai accepté car tu es toi et c'est ta façon d'être et ça .. Ça ne changera jamais ne met pas Todoroki au milieu, c'est toi mon héro.

Katsuki senti son cœur lâcher et battre d'un battement désordonné, comme si il s'était libéré d'un poids, il aurait parié que ses putain de joues viraient au rose. Soudainement, il entendit rire Izuku , un rire sincère certes mais il le mit malaise, ce dernier le trouva mignon comme ça malgré son tempérament il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il avait un comportement enfantin qu'il lui allait très bien et qu'il pouvait être si possessif.

-Arrête de rire ! Qu'est-ce qui-il y a de drôle petit merdeux ?! , Rugit Katsuki avec embarras.

-Allez viens Kacchan , les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Sans le laisser le temps de répondre, il prit la manche de sa main pour l'amener et le pousser vers lui.

Si on pouvait reprochait quelque chose à Katsuki ça serai bien sa jalousie, d'un coté c'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il tenait aux gens qu'il aimait.

Bien sure sans oublier son égo surdimensionné, son égoïsme son caractère brutal et son langage grossier. C'était évident que ça ne faisait pas de lui le mec parfait.

Mais il en avait rien faire car il sentit les mains de Deku ressaieraient leur étreintes sur les siennes.

Il profita de cet instant pour l'entrainer vers lui et l'embrasser vigoureusement.

* * *

 _L'onigiri (1)* **est une préparation culinaire japonais consistant en une boulette de riz. ( pour plus d'information rendez-vous Wikipédia)**_

 ** _Ah_**

 ** _le KatsuDeku et les trucs guimauves je m'en lacerais jamais *3*_**

 ** _J'espère que cette Os vous a plu et n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir :3_**

 ** _je précise que pour cette Os j'ai été inspiré de mes merveilleux camarades de classe ( partez pas loin ow ! du calme ils sont pas gays xD ) l'autre fois il avaient fait une connerie pas possible : ils avaient ramenés de la bouffe ,du nutella et a la fin ça s'est terminé en 3em guerre mondiale ptdrrr donc ça m'as inspiré ._**

 ** _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ça me fais chaud au cœur , et pour ceux qui ne sont pas du site et qui commentent je tiens à vous dire que je lis toute vos reviews et que je tiens en compte les conseilles que vous me donner et je vous en remercie :3_**

 ** _n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_**

 ** _Ja ~ ne_**


End file.
